Angel Caído
by Tsubaza Winner
Summary: al fin se han encontrado...lean y dejen review... ah! y lean la advertencia por que es importante para mi...por fis...
1. Prologo: Almas del silencio

ANGEL CAIDO  
By Tsubaza Winner  
  
Pues este fic esta dedicado especialmente a mis tres amiguis especiales....  
Oro-chan , Meiran-chan y Uru-chan....  
Este va para ustedes...gracias por todo ^o^ ***  
.  
.  
.  
.  
"dialogo"  
# pensamientos #  
°°°°°°°°°°° cambio de escena...  
DEMO: pero  
YAKUSOKU: te lo prometo  
GOMEN NE: lo lamento...  
DAIJOUBO: estas bién?  
y sin mas preámbulo los dejo con el fic  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
El cielo es un lugar maravilloso.....eso dicen, donde hermosos seres  
celestiales y magníficos vigilan que todo este bien en la tierra ..... la  
verdad yo jamás he visto uno...pero se que eso es lo que se cuenta en la  
aldea..... a veces me pregunto si es que tan solo son otra invención de la  
débil mente humana... por que será que creamos héroes y excusas para  
justificar acciones o creencias....al menos para esto puedo dar el  
beneficio de la duda..... pero... seria una lástima que fuera solo otra  
ilusión mía......#ansío ver uno.....si tan solo.....#..pero que hermoso se  
ve el cielo ......  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°  
°°°°°°°°°°°  
°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°  
°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°  
°°°°°°°°°°°°°  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
Zabkieeeel, donde está......señor!!!!!...cielos...quien creería que algún  
día podría nacer un serafín tan distraído.....- el ángel de ojos  
profundamente negros y capitán de los querubines buscaba desesperadamente a  
su protegido  
Aquí estoy Rikbiel... ya no grites mas....-  
.  
.  
.  
Un ángel de seis alas y hermosos ojos aqua...le hacia señas con su mano  
para que su protector pudiera encontrarlo....siempre desaparecía...se  
supone que un serafín tenía la responsabilidad de permanecer al frente...  
lo normal sería que un ángel de luz y fuego con tal deber ocupara su trono  
en la orden superior...en la parte mas alta del cielo...pero el no...el no  
es como los demás...gusta de cosas sencillas.....se pierde tardes enteras  
observando la hermosa tierra....soñando...suspirando por poder ver de cerca  
con sus propios ojos la hermosa superficie llena de verdes prados y  
cristalinos ríos , esos de los cuentos que tantos narraron para él tiempo  
atrás.... pero esos mismos sueños..son los que pronto traerán su  
destrucción...  
.  
Ahora solo era un sueño... si tal solo pudiera bajar a la superficie , todo  
sería distinto....  
.  
-Zabkiel... hasta que te encuentro...sabes que debes permanecer en el  
trono...¿sabes como me ha regañado tu hermano Orifiel?... Ah...Daijoubo?-  
sabía que no tenía caso...demasiado soñador para ser un ángel...  
.  
-Hai....Sabes.... que no me gusta que me llames así... Wufei... no me gusta  
...y lo sabes....-  
.  
-lo se .... gomen.... Quatre...-  
.  
Sonrisas...ambos se miraron y sonrieron...a pesar de ser tan  
distintos...eran muy buenos amigos...casi como hermanos...mientras uno  
trataba de escapar de sus obligaciones el otro juraba protegerlo...pero  
ambos sabían que él no era feliz allí... no había nacido para estar  
encerrado para la eternidad...su destino... era otro...  
.  
-Wufei...-  
.  
--Hai?-  
.  
-sabes... he sido tentado... mi corazón es débil... y he codiciado tu  
libertad...-  
.  
.  
-¿Cómo?- el querubín estaba asombrado...jamás imagino una confesión de ese  
estilo....  
.  
.  
-Wu... mi alma ha sido manchada... poco ha poco me he vuelto mas y mas  
impuro...he maldecido el nombre del Edén... ya no puedo permanecer  
aquí.,... no mientras tenga mi alma bañada de oscuridad...por el amor de un  
mortal, al que solo he de observar.....-  
.  
.  
El ángel guardaba en su corazón rasgos ocultos de tinieblas y  
sufrimiento... no se creía merecedor del sitio en el cual residía  
hoy...tenía miedo...por primera vez en su vida dudaba de algo...de él  
mismo... quería escapar...irse y nunca volver... el paso es difícil...no  
quería afrontarlo...su curiosidad poco a poco se fueron transformando en  
obsesión...hasta el punto de corromper en lo mas profundo a su blanco  
ser... ahora ya no había nada que hacer... debía superarlo solo...y su fiel  
amigo lo sabía muy bien...  
.  
.  
-Demo....Zabkiel...no, quiero decir Quatre... no sabes lo que dices...  
escucha...si bajas a la superficie de los humanos....no podrás  
volver...allí confluyen todas las fuerzas...demonios, ángeles, y humanos  
andan mezclados, allí la maldad no siempre esta equilibrada con el bien...  
no debes ir allí... si lo haces...- hizo una pausa...sabía que todos los  
intentos que hacía por convencerlo eran en vano...el ya había tomado una  
decisión....y no cambiaria de idea...tenia al tanto las  
consecuencias...ahora solo debía aceptar su perdida- ....estas al  
tanto...que perderás tu vida...verdad?...- el otro asintió sin mirarlo a  
los ojos...-entonces esta de mas decirte que ocurrirá....promete que  
volverás..."-  
.  
.  
.  
-lo se...yakusoku....-  
.  
.  
nada mas,.... luego de terminar la conversación, el querubín simplemente se  
acerco a el y le beso tiernamente en la frente...deseándole suerte... para  
que no sufriera la eternidad...supo que no volvería a verlo...le dirigió  
una mirada de despedida.....y se marcho....perdió a su único amigo...por un  
mortal....  
.  
.  
ya se había ido... era tiempo de comenzar de nuevo...-gomen....ne...- un  
susurro... una simple plegaria que el viento se encargo de hacer  
desaparecer... ya elegiste tu perdición...ya no tienes derecho a lamentarlo  
siquiera...por que cuando cruces ese portal..no serás nada mas que una de  
tantas almas perdidas...solo serás otro ....ángel caído....  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
Así fue que comenzó la triste historia........ donde el amar no te es  
permitido... y por perseguir lo que no te es concebido moldeas tu propio  
final... sin temor a la soledad eterna.... sin temor a la muerte viva y  
callada...  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°  
°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°  
°°°°°°°°°°°°°°  
°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
Cuando eres un ser celestial no te es permitido traicionar lo que has  
jurado seguir hasta el final....pero si un corazón es corrompido por el  
amor imposible de un mortal, el castigo será peor que fatal....  
.  
.  
.  
. Jamás creyó posible perder así su vida por anhelar la libertad....  
hoy en su jaula de cristal se lamenta el haber tomado esa  
decisión...pero.... si no lo hubiera hecho así... jamás habría  
sentido....jamás habría llevado amor en su alma....  
" ahora mi corazón es frío y pobre...la soledad me embarga y se que escapar  
no es mi destino...el quedarme es mi obligación... mis alas ahora negras  
son por el odio y el calor del cariño que desataron el que hoy no pueda  
verte... no pueda tocarte y se.... que nunca lo podré volver a hacer....  
"...  
.  
"hace tanto me aleje de lo que era mi tierra...anhele con todo mi corazón  
la libertad del mortal, nace, muere, elige su destino, ama, es feliz según  
su propio sentimiento.... quise una vida que no me correspondía, libertades  
lejanas...que ahora no podré nunca alcanzar...... un ángel caído del cielo  
no puede volver a volar... "  
.  
.  
.  
el magnifico se de hermosos ojos aqua y cabello dorado como el sol que caía  
hasta sus caderas con sublime hermosura, sufría un castigo silencioso... su  
crimen...enamorarse......desobedecer a un dios y desatar así su cólera para  
su perdición......  
.  
.  
.  
hoy sin patria ni hogar merodea como alma en pena, no fue enviado al  
infierno...su alma pura no lo permitía.... el cielo lejos estuvo siempre de  
lo que era su ideal...el dios.... en furia desatada alzo su derecha y lo  
sentenció al abandono... no perteneció nunca mas a ningún lugar.... señor  
de tierras de nadie.... tal vez algún día pueda volver...cuando su pecado  
haya sido saldado y su alma se purifique en lo mas hondo......sus alas  
negras en signo de distinción al querer ser mejor que un dios....  
otro color, otra condición al ser encerrado pero un mismo corazón....  
.  
"me maltratan por ser diferente...sueño en volver....he caído aquí por  
soñar....si ....ese es mi crimen.... soñar....."  
.  
.  
.  
Meció perdido en sus pensamientos el agua de aquella fuente en la que  
descubrió un día hace ya mucho tiempo lo que es ser amado... de pronto un  
sonido lejano de pisadas llamaron su atención...vio a alguien acercarse, y  
estuvo frente a frente a quien le entregó su ser... solo que ahora el no  
podía verlo... era un espíritu sin cuerpo...... aunque le gritara que lo  
mirara... aunque intentara tocarlo...lo traspasaba...ese fue el  
veredicto... la peor de las penas....  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°  
°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°  
°°°°°°°°°°°°°°  
°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°  
.  
.  
.  
.  
Holaaa!!!!....me quedó algo corto...lo se....apenas comienza... se que no  
dije mucho...pero en el próximo capítulo  
.  
LA FUENTE.... se sabrá todo lo que pasó con estas dos almas... tan  
distintas pero tan idénticas... bueno... sabrán un poco mas... en realidad  
este fic comenzó con el final... cuando el ya aceptó su castigo... lo que  
viene es un gran racconto...  
.  
Solo les tomará unos minutos...  
Dejen REVIEWS:::: ONEGAAAAAI!!!!!!  
.  
Lo que quieran enviarme...lo que sea... meno virus..si quieren les acepto  
hasta videos de ciao.... solo escriban a  
.  
Tsubaza_winner@hotmail.com.... Nuestras operadoras lo estarán esperando...  
.  
.  
.  
COGITO ERGO SUM  
Pienso luego existo....  
.  
. 


	2. la fuente

**Hola queridos lectores!!!...**como andan?... nn

Aprovecho este ratito que no están los chicos para escribir este saludo tranquila uu...

Si....sé que van a tirarme uno que otro zapato... ya tengo la colección... q porq??... OO Como si no supieran...se que están artos de que me tarde tanto pero es que no tengo tiempo nisiquiera para ver mis animes en TV ¡!! O es horrible!!!!

¡¡ Ejem...bueno...uú ...aqui les tengo el segundo capi de ángel caído voy a tratar de subir los otros **MAS!!!!** Rápido...si!! aunque usted no lo crea... **Tsub tratar** de escribir mas rápido y hacerse un tiempo...por ejemplo...ahora debería estar estudiando historia...pero allí me va bien asi que les escribo esto...  
  
.

.

.

.

**ADVERTENCIA:** es un fic **YAOI **aunq por ahora no se note mucho...también es para dar mis **disculpas** ya que me he demorado bastante... y espero no tenter tantos problemas para poder seguir...y creanme que no es solo la escuela uu ....pero por eso digo ojala que pueda seguir pronto... si nada se presenta si?... gomen ne uu

.

.

.

.

**RE-reviews!!!! O wwui!!!  
**.

.  
**LADY ONE BARTON:** Pues lady...yo tp podía quedarme sin leer tu review nn...eres muy buena amiga sabías?...y la vdd si me gustó tu fic n- n...creo que soy algo masoquista jaja...bueno...pero sabes que sigo de cerca tus fics tb así que dale duro que aquí yo estoy intentadolo!! nn

.

**LORETO WINNER:** GRACIAS POR DARME ANIMOS LORETO!!! ¡O¡ es por gente como tu que sigo escribiendo!! (aunq me demore uu), y pues...espero que siga intrigándote y sigas la historia nn.  
.

.  
**MIMI TACHIkAWA1:** pues...estoy bien mimi-chan nn. Pues por supuesto que será tristón... mis otros fics los sigo pero tengo mucho trabajito uu...sigue la historia ya que tus comentarios son importantes para mi!! nn  
.

.  
**INNOCENCE TAKEN:** Pues ya sabes como soy... así que no te sorprendas...esta parte no está tan triste... lo que si espero que sigas escribiendome nn...ojala te guste o  
.

.  
**LIZ-CHAN AZAKURA:** ESTIMADA COMPATRIOTA claro que lo seguire...ojala en los proximos capis te quede mas claro nn ... ya que hasta yo me enredo o ....ejemm...en fin... te veo luego n.n  
  
.

.

Ok ok....mmm...  
.

.

.

**Vocabulario:**

** Misu:** agua

**Are:** aquello

**Nani:** que

**Ikimasho:** vamos

Creo que son todas... bien... lo otro:  
  
'.....': pensamientos

-......- : diálogo

°°°°°: cambio de escena y o época... ..U se entiende?  
.

.  
Creo que ahora si es todo... otra vez me disculpo...recuerden que este fic es para **Orito, Uru y Meiran**... y pues...este capi especial para la gran **Lady** n.n ojala te guste Y que por lo menos estas personas deje review ..  
.

.

.  
Ahora si el fic O  
.  
.

.

**Capitulo 2: LA FUENTE  
**.

.

.

.  
Sinceramente se sorprendió bastante...jamás se espero encontrarse con aquel pastor...se levanto y vio acercarse a aquel hombre... se veía igual de hermoso como cuando eran jóvenes...pero sin duda el reloj había dejado su marca sobre su piel... ya no era tan lisa y suave, resaltaba a la vista... su cabello castaño ahora lucía blanquecino .... y sus ojos....bellos como esmeraldas y brillantes como estrellas...ahora se notaban tristes...opacos...muertos... por su culpa aquel ser que el amaba había sufrido tanto o mas que el.....

Vio con tristeza como pasaba de largo...traspasándolo.... sobre su espíritu.....sobre su corazón.....  
.

.

.

.

.  
°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°° °°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°  
.

.

.

.

.  
Junto a la fuente del bosque se oye llorar...a un joven pastor que un día perdió a su único amor...cuando anochece se acerca hasta aquel lugar en el que en algún tiempo compartieron tantos momentos Se sienta a esperar por si el regresase a verle en la oscuridad...sabe que es imposible...solo un sueño mas... pero...soñar no cuesta nada... aun puede recordar con gran felicidad aquellos momentos que compartieron juntos...pero...lo mas importante....el milagroso día en el que......le conoció.....  
.

.

.

.  
°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°° °°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°° °°°°°°°°  
.

.

.

.  
Sabía que su destino estaba escrito.... ya nada podía cambiar...sin embargo.... mantuvo fresca la esperanza de que nada ocurriera....  
  
Pasó con visible temor aquel portal que separa el cielo del infierno y la tierra..... pudo ver a su alrededor todos los tiempos del mundo.... pero también todas las tristezas... triunfos y derrotas mezclados en un sin fin de imágenes.... su mente estaba abrumada...tanta decepción... mezclada con inmensa alegría... el ángel se confundido a sobremanera... jamás había experimentado ese tipo de sensaciones... era acaso aquello a lo que algunos llamaban emociones? ...la verdad era una experiencia muy extraña..... se sentía inseguro de su actuar... no supo como reaccionar ante estas nuevas puertas que de pronto se habrían ante el... sin embargo no pudo mas que asombrarse ante el espectáculo que vio delante de sus ojos... .

.

.

.

Salió por el portal del destino....pero lo que apareció frente a su inexperta mirada no podía imaginárselo.... el pasmo no se dejó esperar luego de que tuviera que cerrar momentáneamente sus ojos ante la intensa luz pura y magnifica del astro Rey... el gran soberano del cielo.... que aparecía haciendo acto de presencia en lo que a su parecer ignorante enjuiciaba como una hermosa mañana... se vio a si mismo en medio de un precioso prado.... a la orilla de un bellísimo y enorme lago de un azul profundo y a la vez cristalino.... se maravillo con las afanosas aves que volaban a su alrededor... mientras un esquivo y fastuoso Ruiseñor se posaba travieso en el dorso de su mano....  
.

.

.  
-esto es....increíble...- no dejaba de fascinarse con tanta sublime belleza...todo tan perfecto y majestuoso...no podía compararse a lo que había visto en su vida...el cielo sin duda era hermoso... no obstante no era comparable con aquel espectáculo que se presentaba frente a sus cerúleas orbes.... brillante de fascinación...como un niño pequeño viendo por primera vez el mar...  
.

.

.

tocó el agua...por vez primera tocando sus manos inexpertas en el arte de sentir e inspeccionar- ...a- are....misu....-...se asustó...se sentía extraño...muy diferente... como si algo quemara débilmente su mano..... primero fueron los dedos...luego la mano y posteriormente el brazo entero...no podía dejar de investigar...tantas cosas por descubrir y aprender... y tan poco tiempo a su parecer....  
.

.

.

.  
caminó por el bosque... plantas extrañas que desde la altura magistral del cielo no son observables...flores silvestres... mariposas...ardillas... siempre oyó nombrarlas por los arcángeles mas veteranos....nunca con sus propios ojos... literalmente asumió que eso eran.... tanta era su extrañeza que no se percató en ningún momento que...o mas bien,.... quien venía a paso lento y relajado a su encuentro....  
.

.

.

-Quien...??- pregunto el ser frente a él...sacándole así de su en lace de ideas y nuevas memorias....

-.......- el ángel solo observo con miedo...fascinación...como cual arqueólogo que encuentra una tumba sin profanar... mixtura de emociones se venían sobre él en ese momento....sacudiéndolo.... la figura cuestionó una vez mas..  
.

.

.  
-¿Quién eres?...- esta vez se acercó un poco mas... jamás había visto algo semejante...aproximadamente a unos dos metros de distancia de su entidad se encontraba algo sin explicación para él... creyó conocer a todos los del pueblo... no eran muchos...tampoco pocos....pero estaba seguro de que los conocía bien...al menos de rostro y presencia...no se parecía a nadie de ellos...

.

pensó entonces en la posibilidad de que se tratase al momento de un viajero o turista...pero en ese caso...por que ir a la montaña junto al valle...... donde solo hay plantas y animales...por que no ir a la ciudad.... pero no...allí estaba...alguien completamente desconocido para el... maravillosamente diferente..... con cabellos finos como hilos de seda... brillantes ante el supremo astro...como si brillaran por cuenta propia...deslumbrante a más no poder, con extrañas ropas y formidables ojos... que parecían observar todo como si no hubiese nada mas especial... eso le parecía extraño...la forma en que analizaba todo... lo vio sentado allí...a la orilla de la fuente... observándose divertido en el reflejo del cristalino elíxir...como si todo lo que él le inquiriese no significara decididamente nada al frontis de sus oídos..... se acerco unos tres pasos mas... un magnetismo especial... algo... o alguien... le empujaba a progresar mas y mas hasta quedar lo mas cerca que su cordura le permitía estar del extraño individuo que aun jugueteaba a la orilla fría la fuente... sentado... inmutable.... extraño....  
.

.

.  
sin mas se vio de pie.... justo delante del ser de blanquecinas ropas...deslumbrantes frente a la luz natural y preciosa.... era como si la misma luz quisiera ayudarle a verse mas esplendente de lo que ya era....  
.

.

.  
de pronto el ser alado sintió que era observado una vez mas... no sabía como reaccionar ante ese humano...nunca había visto uno de cerca.....así que no dijo nada.... una vez mas no dijo nada...sus silencios prolongados e inquietantes creaban una atmósfera confinada....se paralizó al sentir tan cerca una presencia como esa... algo latía en su pecho... rápidamente... pum, pum, pum... podía sentirlo incansable dentro de su ser....  
.

.

.  
-oye...- esa voz rompía el canto del viento una vez mas...-te pregunté quien eres....- lo pensó un poco... no sabía que responder...

- podrías...responderme por favor??...- trató de sonar lo mas cortes que podía... no lo conocía...pero por alguna razón sentía que era su deber causarle buena impresión al insólito joven....  
.

.

.  
-...yo...-

-tu?....quien eres...-

-mi nombre es...Zabkiel...-

-zab...kiel?... no es ese un nombre algo extraño para un joven como tu?...-

-....-

-...y..-

-mis amigos...me llaman Quatre....-

-mmm... no pareces ser de por estos lados...-

-no...la verdad soy extranjero... mi procedencia es lejana y desconocida por estas comarcas....- el ángel se levantó y observo en silencio al joven frente a el... no lo había notado antes....sus ojos...hermosos como la mas bella perla... brillantes... llenos de vida... de un verde jade irreconocible para el hasta aquel momento....su piel...morena...tersa... su cabello castaño... caía un flequillo cubriendo una perla... misteriosa y profunda.... era vigoroso a su parecer....  
.

.

.  
-dime...- escuchó la voz del hombre...

-hai?...-

-tienes...donde quedarte?...- el serafín lo miró con ojos incrédulos....

-no tienes?...-preguntó una vez mas... la verdad no le gustaba repetir las cosas...pero para el parecía tener paciencia perenne....  
.

.

.  
-no...la verdad mi viaje fue inesperado y vertiginoso....

-mmm...ya veo...entonces...esta decidido-

-nani?-

-te quedarás conmigo y mi hermana en nuestra casa... es humilde pero te aseguro que es mejor que dormir al aire libre... los lobos no son muy amistosos de noche...créeme...- así comenzó a caminar el pastor hacia la dirección en la que su casa estaba situada.... a las faldas del cerro... en la entrada del valle.... el ángel no se movía...como si no acabara de comprender lo que aquel mortal quería decirle con esas palabras pronunciadas hace tan solo unos momentos atrás....el pastor captó esto y quiso llamarle.... -Ikimashou Quatre...sígueme...-  
.

.  
así el aturdido ser siguió al mortal que el destino disponía para su futuro....  
.

.

.

.  
°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°° °°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°  
.

.

.

.  
mientras en las alturas inmemoriales del tiempo, en un palacio faustoso en medio de nubes y pureza, alguien se lamenta frente al supremo soberano de lo viviente y lo inexplorado.  
.

.  
-pero mi señor, mi dios... es acaso forzoso el castigar de tal manera al serafín? –

-te he dicho ya, Orifiel... que su insubordinación tenía un costo...el sabía perfectamente a que se ataba si seguía con tal empresa... el contradecir mis deseos lo ha llevado a la catástrofe... no es mi culpa, sino solamente suya.-  
.

.  
dentro del alcázar, en el gran salón, adornado con estatuas y figuras de ángeles y héroes divinos y puros, existe un trono de oro y esmeralda....donde en su lecho descansaba la divinidad mayor de todo... mientras lejano, a metros del trono...un querubín invocaba piedad y denunciaba injusticia y severidad para con su protegido y amigo de siempre. Solo seres celestes de alto rango como lo era aquél, tenía el privilegio de poder observar con sus propios ojos al dios padre de todo lo existente... al sabio del tiempo y el espacio, a aquél que con un chasquido de sus dedos podía borrar toda vida sobre la faz de la tierra.

El mismo que envió a Adán y Eva al destierro que hoy afrontaban sus descendientes, y este mismo sobre poderoso, observaba con cuidado y dureza, al ángel que en desesperación humillaba su persona y se lanzaba a sus pies implorando así:

-¡¡MI SEÑOR!!...¿será posible aplaques tu rabia y perdones al infortunado?

-lo lamento...-dijo ya mas calmado- sabes que ya no puedo hacerlo a menos que él lo desee...el destierro es algo que él eligió por si mismo, a pesar de haber contraído mi cólera frente a él....se ha enamorado de un mortal...y eso es imperdonable...-

-pero creador,¡OH! Buen pastor, acaso sería posible que tu...llamando a tus fieles al amor incondicional y sin barreras...¿otorgases ahora discriminación frente a algo poco común y recurrente?- ante estas palabras el dios se levantó frenético, y contendió con esta respuesta:

-¡TE EQUIVOCAS INSENSATO!....no es así- su voz comenzaba a quebrarse frente a memorias dolorosas- no es por odio ni segregación por lo que yo lo he castigado, sino que creo...que uno de mis hijos...que esté ya destinado al dolor, que lo reciba de mi mano y de esta forma el odio sea dirigido a nadie mas que a mi persona, e idealice de esta manera lo lindo que abría sido todo si yo no hubiese intervenido entre el y su amado mortal...por experiencia y saber te digo; que nunca se debe amar a un mortal si eres destinado a un futuro diferente....-no pudo seguir hablando, pues su voz comenzaba a traicionarle y no se permitiría demostrar flaqueza ni debilidad frente a aquel muchacho.  
.

.

.  
de esta forma el ángel de hermosos y brunos ojos comprendió que no estaba en su poder el pedir asilo a un corazón divergente de los demás...y que dentro de esa alma de inmortal, se hallaba un dolor y un pasado tan grande...que en medio de toda su sabiduría milenaria...había escogido el dañar antes de ver dañar.... dirigió su vista a la ventana de enormes magnitudes que se posaba insolente en el costado de la majestuosa habitación, y mirando solo nubes a su alrededor, lanzó un suspiro de resignación y comprensión...para alguien que nunca podría escucharlo....  
.

.

.  
°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°° °°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°  
.

.

.

.  
-¿cuál...es, tu nombre buen señor?- preguntó tímido el hermoso niño, se sentía inseguro y desorientado, no tenía por que seguir a ese mortal, desconocía sus intenciones....pero su alma le alertaba que no era un mal sujeto, y que antes de ser traidor se cortaría las manos y cegaría su rostro.

-Trowa...- respondió simplemente el pastor, aturdido por la belleza del extraño- no tienes por que temerme, ni a mi ni a nadie...en mi casa está solo mi hermana esperándome, es muy buena cocinera y muy hospitalaria...no te preocupes, no habrá ningún problema...te lo prometo...- no entendía por que sentía que necesitaba darle seguridad a ese chiquillo... pero si creía que debía hacerlo, así debía ser....  
.

.  
caminaron en silencio, bajando colinas, cruzando ríos...llegaron hasta una planicie, a las faldas de un gran cerro que separaba ese lugar de lo que era la gran ciudad de Vasquida, concurrida y ruidosa... todo el contraste y discrepancia del sitio donde estaban ahora...silencioso, vivo, pero pasivo y completamente encantador.  
.

.

.  
Trowa se acercó hasta Quatre, y tómele la mano, ya que este parecía hechizado por algún poder indescifrable, pues simulaba asombro... ¿qué podía haber de asombroso en una cabaña pobre, humilde pero cuidada?... o sería acaso que este muchacho del cual siquiera conocía su nombre...¿procediera de algún reino y nunca hubiera estado en algo menos lujoso que un palacio repleto de sirvientes a su disposición?.... estos pensamientos de alguna forma le molestaron,... no quería que el niño desagradara de el por ser...pobre... al contrario, estaba gustoso de compartir lo poco que poseía con ese chico....

Llegaron muy cerca de la casa... se aproximó el joven pastor a la portilla y su mano se aproximo con intenciones a la manija de la entrada...pero sus dedos nerviosos siquiera alcanzaron a rozarla...

.  
-¡¿pero qué demó...?!-

-¡¡Trowa!!...- el ángel vio con aprensión como el chico desaparecía de su vista y reaparecía debajo de los brazos de una hermosa mujer.  
.

-¡¡TROWAA!!....¡¡TROWAA!!...te estaba esperando...ya me tenías preocupada....- la mujer de cabellos rojizos como el atardecer abrazaba y acariciaba exageradamente al joven pastor... la verdad aquél ángel no alcanzaba a comprender nada de lo que a su alrededor ocurría... que era eso?... ni idea...  
.

.  
mientras tanto el chico de ojos verdes simplemente luchaba contra el afecto de su hermana para poder respirar un poco... por un momento se olvidó completamente de su visitante hermoso y ya estaba desesperado de tanto cariño...

-Cath...Catherine!!... ¡¡escúchame!!..- soltándose del abrazo y retrocediendo hasta llegar a la altura del chico de cabellos de oro y abrazándolo por los hombros dijo:

-Cath...él es...Quatre...es un extranjero de...este...Arábia...si...que encontré cuando iba al lago...no tiene donde quedarse y yo...le ofrecí quedarse aquí...- nñ Trowa sabía que cuando su hermana ponía ese rostro de...'no logras engañarme Trowa Barton.. òó'...debía cuidarse...-

-pues...- Catherine se alejó del umbral para acercar su rostro al del niño de orbes aqua... lo miró minuciosamente, de pies a cabeza...primero no evitó asombrarse de su divina belleza... pero muchos habían intentado engañarlos en el pasado... las relaciones con las ciudades vecinas iban avanzando de mal en peor...aunque paulatina y lentamente, debían cuidarse de todo posible espía... finalmente no pudo evitar sonreír ante la ternura que aquel chico inspiraba ante la mera mirada...

- claro Tro...nadie con ese rostro puede tener malas intenciones...'aunque podría ser....' que se quede hermanito... sus ojos son claros y puros como el agua... no hay ningún problema...nn –terminó diciendo la madura muchacha...aunque en su mente una interrogante rondara peligrosa...no permitiría que ese niño se quedará en cualquier otro sitio... quizás... pronto aquel destino se cumpliría... quizás luego de años de espera...aquella experiencia volviese a repetirse... ella cumpliría su parte tal y como se la encomendaron... no fallaría...no esta vez.....  
.

.

.  
°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°° °°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°  
.

.

.  
Tsub: FFFIIINNN!!!!!.....XD

Trowa: ¬¬

Quatre: ¡¡

Wufei: ¬¬

Tsub: ..U ...ejem... nnU digo...el capi...el capi... no se alteren chicos 

Trowa: mas te vale u

Cath: si...fiu...acabo de salir

Tsub: bien bien...ahora que somos todos amigos... eerr... adelantos??.  
nñU  
  
Wufei: ....  
  
Quatre: puedo decirlos yo?... n

Tsub/Trowa: claro!!! o ....¬¬

Quatre: aquí...están los adelantos!!! nn  
.

.

.  
°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°° °°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°  
.

.

.  
**próximo capitulo: Destino...nada es porque si...**

pues...en el próximo capi...Trowa sentirá que algo no anda bien... eerr... ¿qué haces Trowa?... .. ...no lo beses sin mi permiso pervertido!!! Todo por que el no sabe que es eso!!! O !!!! ..U ...eer...jeje...

bueno...volviendo a la historia sabrás que Trowa es un pervertido uú... y que Cath esconde algo que solo ella sabe.-...es realmente hermana de Trowa??...como que vive aquí de hace 500 años?? ..U!!!! .... quien es el dios que habla con Wu?...que el en verdad no maneja el destino?... como que el ya lo vivió... uu bueno...como verán pasa de mucho...y pues... ya mejor me voy...  
.

.  
un gusto que me lean..es un honor... mucho trabajo.. así que haré lo que pueda...  
.

.  
no olviden mandar review...solo tomara **un segundo**!!!! n.ñ o si no tomense la molestia de enviarme un mail al tsubazawinnerhotmail.com nuestras operadoras lo estarán esperando nn....  
.

.  
**el silencio de las almas solo es escuchado por los corazones destrozados... **

**.**

**.**

**t****arilin**** andunë dûe **


End file.
